My Soul I
by blossomkimp
Summary: Cinta bagi Jongin adalah sebuah kehilangan. Ia takut bahwa pada akhirnya rasa kehilangan itu akan benar-benar ia dapatkan sesaat ketika ia menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo adalah satu-satunya gadis yang berhasil mendapatkan tempat di hatinya/KAISOO/GS/Warn!Hurt


Dua belas tahun persahabatan yang terjalin di antara mereka bukanlah hal yang pantas untuk disesali. Terlebih ketika Jongin menyadari bahwa perasaannya untuk Kyungsoo bukanlah sebagai teman biasa, teman bermain sejak kecil ataupun seorang kakak yang menjaga adiknya. Bukan, semua itu hanya satu kata yang mengubah hubungan mereka menjadi sesuatu yang tabu untuk diakui.

Cinta bagi Jongin adalah sebuah kehilangan. Ia takut bahwa pada akhirnya rasa kehilangan itu akan benar-benar ia dapatkan sesaat ketika ia menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo adalah satu-satunya gadis yang berhasil mendapatkan tempat di hatinya.

Jongin tahu bahwa kepergian Kyungsoo kali ini bukanlah untuk selamanya. Kyungsoo hanya akan pergi untuk kuliah, tinggal di asrama dan hidup sendiri tanpa dirinya. Terasa berat bagi Jongin untuk melepaskannya terlebih setelah dua belas tahun bersama, mereka tidak pernah berpisah untuk satu kali saja—kali ini mereka memilih jalan mereka masing-masing untuk menempuh pendidikan di universitas yang berbeda. Kyungsoo diterima sebagai mahasiswa di Yonsei University dan Jongin sendiri diterima masuk sebagai mahasiswa Seoul National University—salah satu universitas yang sejak lama diidamkannya termasuk juga Kyungsoo; Jongin tahu segala hal tentang gadis itu.

Saat hari pengumuman penerimaan mahasiswa baru itu tiba. Jongin begitu bahagia ketika mendapatkan kabar bahwa ia diterima di SNU. Menyadari kemungkinan besar bahwa Kyungsoo juga bisa diterima masuk ke sana, Jongin menelpon Kyungsoo dan memberitahu bahwa ia berhasil menjadi mahasiswa SNU.

Tetapi hal selanjutnya yang mampu mematahkan hatinya ketika Kyungsoo hanya mengucapkan selamat dan bicara bahwa ia tidak bisa bersama dengan Jongin lagi di universias nanti.

"Aku gagal diterima di SNU tapi aku berhasil masuk Yonsei," ketika Jongin akan bertanya bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo masuk Yonsei padahal yang Jongin tahu Kyungsoo hanya mengikuti tes di SNU saja, dengan lemah dia mengatakan bahwa dia tahu bahwa dia akan gagal masuk SNU dan sebagai cadangan dia mengikuti ujian masuk susulan di Yonsei. Itu saja cukup membuat Jongin bimbang. Ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Kyungsoo akan tetapi impiannya masuk SNU sudah ada di depan matanya.

Meski pada akhirnya ia memilih SNU sebagai pilihan terakhir masa pendidikan perguruan tingginya, Jongin masih tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana harinya nanti bila ia tidak dapat melihat Kyungsoo lagi seperti hari biasanya.

Dengan senyuman yang menghias cantik wajahnya, matanya yang bulat akan berbinar lucu ketika terkejut dan melengkung seperti bulan sabit ketika ia tertawa. Semua yang ada pada Kyungsoo akan membuat Jongin merindu nantinya.

"Aku berpikir mungkin aku akan sesekali mengirimkan foto bahwa Yonsei tak kalah bagus dari SNU," ucap Kyungsoo ketika ia membenahi bawaannya.

Jongin yang ikut membantu menyimpan beberapa tas ke dalam bagasi mobil ayah Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendengus kecil. "Belajar yang baik disana, aku tidak mudah membiarkanmu bisa masuk kesana hanya untuk mengambil foto."

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan bersandar di mobilnya seraya melipat tangannya untuk melihat Jongin yang masih sibuk membantu memasukkan tas dan juga kopernya.

"Terlalu banyak ya?" tanya Kyungsoo dan Jongin kembali mendengus—seperti kebiasannya.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau tinggal sendirian, lagipula kenapa kau lebih memilih tinggal di asrama, kau bisa pulang ke rumah kapan saja."

"Karena tidak ada lagi kau, jadi tidak akan ada yang menjemputku. Kau tau sendiri kan aku takut pulang sendirian menggunakan kereta ataupun bus."

Jongin hanya sekilas menatapnya dan tanpa bicara ia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya selagi Kyungsoo masih berdiri memerhatikannya. Dalam diam, Jongin kembali menyesali pilihannya untuk tetap berkuliah di SNU ketika Kyungsoo yang hampir separuh hidupnya selalu membutuhkan Jongin sebagai teman kemanapun untuk pergi ataupun pulang ke rumah.

"Jangan khawatir, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri," ucap Kyungsoo yang mampu membuat Jongin berhenti hanya untuk sekedar menatap Kyungsoo yang seperti tengah mencoba menenangkannya. Sadarkah dia bahwa senyuman itu malah membuat Jongin semakin tidak rela untuk melepaskannya. "Aku sudah dua puluh tahun sekarang, aku sudah dewasa. Aku harus mulai belajar hidup mandiri. Tanpa ayah, ibu dan juga kau."

Jika ia bisa mengungkapkan bagaimana perasaannya kali ini, mungkin saat ini juga ia akan menangis dengan sangat keras dan berakhir dengan tertawaan Kyungsoo yang menyebutnya kekanak-kanakkan. Menahan emosinya yang meledak akan kesedihan, Jongin memilih diam—bahkan selama ia tidak bisa lagi mampu mengingat berapa kali Kyungsoo bertanya dengan persiapan yang Jongin lakukan untuk memulai masa kuliahnya. Jongin tetap diam.

Suara anjing yang menggonggong memecah keheningan mereka. Seekor anjing berjenis toy poodle berlari mendekat. Menggonggong kecil dan berlari-lari memutari kaki Kyungsoo seolah anjing itu juga menyadari bahwa pemiliknya akan segera pergi meninggalkannya.

Jongin tertawa gemas ketika melihat Kyungsoo mulai menunjukkan ekpresi sedihnya. Ia menggendong anjing itu dan menciumi hidung si anjing dengan hidungnya, seperti kebiasaan yang selalu Kyungsoo tunjukkan sebagai rasa sayangnya terhadap Hoocho—anjing peliharaannya.

Waktu kepergian Kyungsoo semakin dekat dan Jongin masih terdiam dengan ketidak pastiannya untuk bisa mengungkapkan perasaan yang baru disadarinya ini kepada Kyungsoo. Gadis yang selama dua belas tahun ini menjadi sahabatnya. Teman kecil yang selalu mengajaknya bermain. Gadis yang selalu meminta untuk pergi dan pulang dari sekolah bersama karena tidak bisa berpergian sendirian. Juga gadis yang mampu melenyapkan seluruh perasaannya terhadap orang lain hanya untuk menempatkan Kyungsoo sebagai satu-satunya sang pengisi hati.

Jongin tidak ingin menyesal, ia hanya ingin Kyungsoo tahu.

"Kyungsoo," panggilnya membuat gadis itu akhirnya mendongak selagi tangannya yang masih menggendong Hoocho. "Aku memiliki rahasia."

* * *

My Soul I

* * *

" _And i will work out what it meant, and i will mend you in the end  
Cause I'll do anithying, i love you.. love you-Anna Leone."  
_

©blossomkimp

2017

Suara pintu yang terbuka keras bersamaan dengan munculnya Kyungsoo yang masih belum bisa dikatakan rapih membuat Jongin lantas tersenyum mendapati bagaimana gadis itu yang mulai menggerutu kesal. Dengan asal-asalan ia mengikat rambutnya dan mengenakan sepatu dengan terburu-buru.

"Santai saja, sekarang masih jam tujuh," ucap Jongin santai yang masih duduk di atas motor skuternya.

"Santai.. santai, aku tahu ini jam tujuh dan jika aku terus berangkat ke sekolah seperti ini, lebih baik aku menggunakan bus saja."

"Memangnya kau berani?"

"Tidak," jawab Kyungsoo dengan jujur dan hal itu mampu membuat Jongin terkekeh.

Ketika Kyungsoo selesai mengenakan sepatunya. Ia berlari mendekati Jongin dengan teriakan 'aku berangkat' untuk pamit kepada orang tuanya. Jongin melemparkan helm kepada Kyungsoo yang mampu di tangkap dengan sangat tepat oleh gadis itu. Kyungsoo menaiki motor Jongin ketika ia telah selesai mengenakan helmnya.

"Luhan tidak akan terlambat kan?" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah bilang kepadanya bahwa aku mungkin akan sedikit datang telat karena kau kesiangan."

Kyungsoo mendesis, "Aku tidak kesiangan, aku hanya sedikit susah dibangunkan," belanya.

Jongin hanya terkekeh mendengar alasan Kyungsoo. Tanpa banyak bicara Jongin langsung menjalankan motornya untuk segera berangkat ke sekolah. Pukul tujuh pagi bukanlah waktu yang pantas disebut kesiangan. Lebih cocok bahwa Kyungsoo akan datang lebih awal. Ya, hanya untuk Kyungsoo.

Selama dua bulan ini, rutinitas Kyungsoo berubah untuk berangkat lebih awal dimana waktu sekolah akan dimulai pukul sembilan pagi. Bukan tanpa alasan Kyungsoo bersedia untuk berangkat lebih awal. Jongin bukan hanya berkewajiban untuk menjemput Kyungsoo tetapi ia juga harus menjemput kekasihnya dimana rumahnya terletak berlawanan arah dengan rumah mereka. Jadi setiap paginya Jongin akan menjemput Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu dan mengantarnya ke sekolah setelah itu barulah menjemput kekasihnya, Luhan. Begitupun sebaliknya ketika mereka pulang.

Kyungsoo pernah mengatakan kepada Jongin bahwa tidak apa-apa ia tidak di jemput oleh Jongin lagi akan tetapi Jongin bersikeras untuk menjemput Kyungsoo mengingat bahwa gadis itu tidak pernah bisa berpergian sendirian. Selain khawatir ia juga tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk menimpa sahabatnya.

Beruntung bagi Jongin yang memiliki kekasih seperti Luhan. Gadis itu mengerti tentang kondisi Kyungsoo dan ia tidak pernah melarang Jongin untuk menjemput Kyungsoo setiap hari. Setiap kali ada kelas tambahan yang mengharuskan mereka pulang sangat larut. Luhan akan lebih memilih pulang sendiri karena jarak rumahnya yang terpaut cukup dekat dengan sekolah dan mengijinkan Jongin untuk pulang bersama Kyungsoo saja.

Tetapi tetap saja, Jongin tidak pernah bersikap pemilih seperti itu.

Luhan tahu bahwa Jongin bersahabat dekat dengan Kyungsoo sejak kecil. Jongin juga tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa mungkin saja diluar sana ada beberapa siswa yang selalu menggunjingkannya dengan Kyungsoo terlebih ketika mereka tahu bahwa Jongin juga baru saja menjalin kasih dengan siswi terpandai di sekolah. Mungkin saja Luhan mendengarkannya, mungkin saja Luhan cemburu akan kedekatannya—tetapi gadis itu tidak pernah mengatakan apapun. Luhan, Jongin dan Kyungsoo duduk di kelas yang sama selama tiga tahun terakhir ini. Luhan pernah mengatakan bahwa; tidak ada yang mau kehilangan sahabat karena kekasih, aku paham itu—itu jawaban yang diberikan Luhan ketika Jongin bertanya apa gadis itu merasa nyaman atau tidak dengan hubungan persahabatannya dengan Kyungsoo.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo, meski ia terlihat sangat lugu tetapi gadis itu bisa membungkam puluhan anak-anak yang selalu menggunjingkannya dengan Jongin. Sejak hubungan Jongin dan Luhan beredar orang-orang selalu menganggap bahwa Kyungsoo dicampakkan, dikhianati dan beberapa ucapan yang mungkin saja menyakiti hati Kyungsoo. Tetapi bukannya merasa tersakiti, justru Kyungsoo dapat membalasnya dengan percaya diri ketika ia membacakan sebuah pidato untuk kompetisi tahunan di sekolahnya.

"Siswa semacam kalian yang hobi sekali bergosip, sebaiknya jangan mengikuti tes masuk perguruan tinggi. Jadilah wartawan gosip dan silahkan mengetik komentar jahat hingga jari kalian patah. Itupun jika kalian memang tidak memiliki kekasih makanya menjelekkan kekasih orang lain."

Jongin tahu bahwa pidato yang disampaikan Kyungsoo adalah tentang motivasi siswa untuk melangkah menuju bangku perguruan tinggi tetapi ia yakin bahwa seratus persen ucapannya berupa sindirian kasar yang selalu mempermasalahkan hubungan Kyungsoo, Jongin dan Luhan.

Saat itu Luhan tertawa dengan keberanian Kyungsoo bahkan bertepuk tangan paling keras ketika Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya dengan senyum percaya diri. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana hasil kompetisi pidatonya karena dengan kalimat tidak beralasan itu, Kyungsoo tidak mendapatkan hasil apa-apa.

Tapi Jongin tentu bangga, itulah sahabatnya, Do Kyungsoo.

* * *

Setelah dua bulan hubungannya dengan Luhan, semuanya masih berjalan baik-baik saja. Termasuk hubungan persahabatannya dengan Kyungsoo. Luhan dan Kyungsoo cukup dekat tetapi sejak Luhan menjadi kekasihnya, kini Kyungsoo juga jauh lebih dekat dengan Luhan. Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa siapapun yang dekat dengan Jongin itu adalah sahabatnya juga.

Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan akan perasaannya, tetapi semuanya berubah setelah hari itu datang.

Ketika Jongin memasuki kelasnya setelah pelajaran olahraga, ia melihat beberapa siswi tengah berkumpul dibangku Kyungsoo, termasuk Luhan di dalamnya. Beberapa sahutan menggoda terdengar dari mereka dan hal itu membuat Jongin mengernyit untuk mencari tahu apa yang tengah mereka perbincangkan.

Jongin tidak pernah tertarik dengan obrolan khas wanita tetapi melihat bahwa Kyungsoo kini menjadi pusat perhatian di antara mereka, tidak menyangkal bahwa Jongin penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi kali ini.

Kyungsoo tersipu lalu tersenyum malu-malu bahkan ia akan sedikit membentak ketika salah satu temannya terdengar menggodanya tapi itu tak beralngsung lama ketika gadis itu kembali tersenyum malu-malu lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya, menelungkup di atas meja—teman-temannya tertawa dan Jongin hanya bisa diam untuk pertama kalinya melihat ekpresi seperti itu muncul di wajah sahabatnya.

Jongin duduk di bangkunya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tempat duduk Kyungsoo. Kebetulan saat itu Luhan menatapnya dan Jongin tersenyum untuk itu. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo, Luhan duduk disebelah Jongin dan memberikan sebotol air mineral kepadanya.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Jongin menunjuk Kyunggsoo dengan dagunya.

"Oh.. sedang kasmaran," jawab Luhan enteng dan itu sukses membuat Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya dalam. Luhan terkekeh melihat ekpresi Jongin lalu bicara dengan sedikit berbisik yang dibuat-buat. "Kau tahu Chanyeol, kapten tim basket tahun kemarin?"

"Park Chanyeol? Kenapa?" tanya Jongin heran.

"Saat kita kembali ke kelas, Chanyeol sedang menunggu Kyungsoo disini dan kau tahu tidak, ternyata dia ingin mengantar Kyungsoo pulang."

"Dengan Kyungsoo?"

"Tentu saja, kau pikir siapa lagi? Asal kau tahu saja, beberapa hari terakhir ini Chanyeol selalu datang ke kelas hanya untuk bertemu teman-teman tim basketnya tetapi aku tidak yakin bahwa Chanyeol kesini hanya untuk bertemu mereka, sudah pasti Chanyeol menyukai Kyungsoo. Baru kali ini saja Chanyeol bicara dengan Kyungsoo dan langsung mengajaknya pulang bersama."

"Dan Kyungsoo mau?"

"Tentu saja, kurasa Kyungsoo juga menyukai Chanyeol."

Mendengar hal itu ada sesuatu yang tidak dapat dijabarkan secara masuk akal di dalam kepala Jongin. Ada ribuan pertanyaan bagaimana bisa Chanyeol mengenal Kyungsoo begitupun sebaliknya. Bahkan ketika Kyungsoo mau untuk pulang bersama diantar oleh Chanyeol padahal itu adalah kali pertama mereka bicara.

Memang benar tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan tentang hubungan persahabatan mereka. Tetapi Jongin tidak menyangka bahwa hari itu adalah hari dimana untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Kyungsoo jatuh cinta.

* * *

Kelas mereka berakhir pada pukul sembilan malam dikarenakan mereka yang kini duduk di kelas tiga harus mengikuti kelas tambahan untuk persiapan tes ujian masuk perguruan tinggi. Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Luhan berjalan keluar bersama-sama seperti biasanya menyembunyikan fakta ada seseorang yang tengah menunggu Kyungsoo kali ini. Jongin masih diam, ia tidak bertanya kepada Kyungsoo jadi ia bersikap biasa saja ketika Jongin bicara kepada Kyungsoo untuk menunggunya sebentar karena ia harus mengantar Luhan lebih dulu.

Saat itu Luhan dengan tiba-tiba menyikut pinggangnya membuat Jongin seketika mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kau lupa ya, Kyungsoo kan sudah ada janji," ucap Luhan dengan suara menggoda Kyungsoo.

"Ya ampun Lu, kumohon kau diam saja," ucap Kyungsoo dengan kesal dan Luhan hanya tertawa.

"Kau benar-benar pulang dengan Chanyeol?" tanya Jongin dan Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Ya, aku sudah berjanji kepadanya."

"Menggunakan apa?" tanya Jongin lagi.

"Dia mengajakku pulang menggunakan bus, katanya arah rumah kita searah jadi dia mengajakku pulang bersama."

Jongin menyipitan matanya dan ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya kali ini. "Kau benar-benar akan pulang menggunakan bus, kau kan tidak bisa pulang sendirian."

"Aku pulang bersama Chanyeol Jongin, jadi kau tenang saja. Sebaiknya kau antar Luhan pulang sekarang."

Meskipun ia ingin menolak terlebih rasa khawatirnya untuk meninggalkan Kyungsoo pulang menggunakan bus, ia juga tidak dapat menolak permintaan Kyungsoo untuk mengantarkan Luhan pulang. Jadi Jongin hanya mengangguk untuk menyetujui perintah itu tetapi Luhan tidak ingin dulu pulang. Ia bersikeras untuk menunggu Kyungsoo sampai Chanyeol datang. Alhasil kini mereka bertiga menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah hanya demi menemani Kyungsoo agar tidak sendirian.

"Maaf, apa kau menungguku lama?" tanya sebuah suara yang mengejutkan mereka bertiga.

Mereka berbalik dan saat itu meliat mantan kapten tim basket sekolah mereka tengah tersenyum dengan lebar, meski Jongin dan Luhan tahu bahwa senyuman itu ditujukan kepada Kyungsoo.

"Tidak apa-apa," hanya itu yang dijawab Kyungsoo dan jujur saja Jongin tiba-tiba merasa geli melihat sikap Kyungsoo yang berubah tersipu.

"Kalau begitu ayo!" ajak Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo menjawabnya dengan anggukan. "Kami pergi dulu," pamit Chanyeol kepada Jongin dan Luhan. Tetapi hanya Luhanlah yang antusias akan kepergian Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo saat ini.

Luhan melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi seraya berkata, "hati-hati di jalan Kyungie!" bersamaan dengan tatatapan tajam Kyungsoo yang nampak lucu.

Jongin hanya diam ketika Luhan tiba-tiba saja terkekeh setelah kepergian Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

"Bukankah mereka terlihat sangat lucu? Kyungsoo begitu sangat kecil jika dibandingkan dengan Chanyeol yang sangat tinggi. Mereka sangat cocok meskipun perbandingan mereka ada di tinggi badan ."

"Menurutmu seperti itu?" tanya Jongin.

"Tentu saja, Chanyeol sangat cocok untuk Kyungsoo, selain tinggi dia juga sangat tampan."

Jongin terkekeh mendengar penuturan Luhan. Antara lucu atau mungkin terdengar tidak masuk akal. Jongin menarik lengan Luhan untuk mendekat dan memaksanya untuk segera menaiki motornya.

"Lebih baik aku juga megantarkanmu pulang sekarang sebelum kau memuji lebih banyak tentang mantan kapten tim basket itu,"

Ketika mereka berdua telah menaiki motornya. Luhan memeluk pinggang Jongin dengan dagu yang dia simpan di bahu pria itu. "Kau cemburu ya?" godanya dan Jongin hanya mendengus untuk itu. "Aww.. manis sekali ketika ada seseorang yang cemburu untukku."

Jongin hanya bisa menyeringai tipis menanggapi candaan Luhan kali ini. Cemburu? Benarkah ia cemburu kepada Chanyeol? Ia mungkin sudah gila.

* * *

Hari minggu biasanya Jongin akan pergi untuk berolahraga. Kyungsoo tidak menyukai olahraga. Gadis itu selalu membenci kegiatan apapun yang membuatnya berkeringat banyak dengan dalih bahwa itu sangat mengganggu kulitnya. Maka dari itu biasanya Jongin akan lari pagi lalu meminta Kyungsoo untuk membawakan air untuknya—setidaknya hal itu tidak pernah berubah bahkan ketika Jongin memiliki kekasih.

Akan tetapi berbeda dari hari ini. Jongin tidak mendapati Kyungsoo yang akan cemberut dengan sebotol air mineral di tangannya. Biasanya gadis itu akan berdiri di halaman rumahnya tetapi tidak untuk sekarang. Jongin mencoba mengira apa Kyungsoo masih tidur pagi ini? Memastikan, Jongin pun berlari ke belakang halaman rumah Kyungsoo dimana disana juga adalah letak kamar Kyungsoo berada.

Jongin bahkan baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di teras rumah Kyungsoo ketika tiba-tiba suara seorang wanita menyapa.

"Jongin, sedang apa?"

Jongin menoleh dan terkejut mendapati bahwa ibu Kyungsoo ada di belakangnya. Jongin yang masih mengenakan sepatu di teras rumah Kyungsoo segera meloncat turun membuat wanita itu terkekeh akan sikap Jongin kali ini.

"Mencari Kyungsoo?"

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya dengan malu karena ketahuan telah bersikap kurang sopan tetapi mendengar pertanyaan itu Jongin lantas mengangguk. "Kyungsoo masih tidur?"

"Tidak, dia daritadi sudah pergi keluar."

"Kemana?" tanya Jongin heran.

"Dia bilang mau lari pagi bersama temannya, bibi pikir kau juga ikut Jongin."

Jongin mengernyit, "tidak, aku tidak mengajaknya," Jongin terdiam untuk beberapa saat mengingat siapa teman yang berhasil mengajak Kyungsoo untuk melakukan aktivitas yang dibencinya itu. "temannya itu, siapa bi?"

"Entahlah, dia tidak mengatakan itu siapa."

Jongin hanya bisa termangu mendapati jawaban ibu Kyungsoo. Siapapun yang berhasil membujuk Kyungsoo untuk berolahraga pasti seseorang yang sangat penting. Jongin saja yang telah bersahabat lama dengan Kyungsoo belum pernah bisa membuat gadis itu berolahraga meski untuk sekedar lari pagi saja—terkecuali untuk pelajaran olahraga di sekolah.

Satu hal yang terlintas dari kata teman itu tiba-tiba saja membuat Jongin teringat akan Chanyeol.

Benarkah? Jongin merasa itu mustahil.

* * *

Jongin tengah memainkan laptop dengan posisi tubuh menelungkup. Sesekali menikmati cemilan yang sengaja dibawanya kali ini. Jongin membuka-buka folder film dengan rasa bosan. Hampir semua film yang ada di laptop ini pernah ia tonton, ia merasa bosan jika harus terus mengulang film yang sama. Berganti ke file musik, tidak ada satupun selera musik yang disukai Jongin.

Mungkin ada hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan.

Pada akhirnya ia membuka sebuah folder bernama Do Kyungsoo disana. Bahkan sebelum ia benar-benar bisa melihat isi dari folder itu. Suara teriakan Kyungsoo segera menggema diseluruh ruangan dan itu cukup memekakan telinga Jongin.

Jongin melihat Kyungsoo yang berlari ke arahnya, jatuh terduduk di atas kasur seraya menutup laptopnya dengan keras.

"Berapa kali kubilang jangan sentuh laptopku apalagi sampai memainkannya diam-diam!" teriak Kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya bosan," balas Jongin dingin. "Darimana kau?"

"Tentu saja olahraga," ucap Kyungsoo sedikit tersenyum sebelum kembali menajamkan tatapannya kepada Jongin. "Kau sendiri sedang apa di kamarku, dan ya Tuhan.. lihat kau membuat kasurku penuh sampah!"

"Bukan sampah, hanya sisa remahan _snack_ ," ucapnya santai. "Kau benar-benar berolahraga?"

"Tentu saja," tapi hal itu malah membuat Jongin mendengus. "Hey, kenapa? Kau tidak percaya aku benar-benar olahraga kali ini?"

"Memangnya kau pergi berolahraga dengan siapa huh?"

"Tentu saja Chanyeol," ucap Kyungsoo diiringi senyuman yang entah kenapa membuat Jongin tidak bisa berucap kata saat itu juga. "Hanya _jogging_ biasa tapi ternyata itu sangat menyenangkan."

Jongin sama sekali tidak berkomentar, ia malah memilih diam seolah tengah medengarkan padahal kenyataanya ia bahkan tidak terlalu memedulikan hal iu. Ia menikmati kembali _snack_ -nya dan menguyahnya perlahan selagi Kyungsoo bercerita tentang apa saja yang telah dia lakukan bersama Chanyeol tadi pagi.

"Sejak kapan kau mengenalnya?" tanya Jongin ketika Kyungsoo menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Siapa?"

"Tentu saja Chanyeol."

"Oh, itu, kami satu kelas di tempat kursus."

Jongin tahu bahwa Kyungsoo mengikuti kursus khusus untuk tes masuk perguruan tinggi nanti tetapi untuk satu kelas kursus dengan Chanyeol, ia baru tahu kali ini.

"Benarkah, kukira kau mengenalnya hanya karena di mantan kapten tim basket."

Kyungsoo berdesis seketika, "Apa yang kau katakan. Chanyeol itu sangat baik. Ya di tempat kursus juga sebelumnya kami tidak saling mengenal tapi karena kami memang satu sekolah dan selalu bertemu di setiap waktu bahkan terlebih sekolah, tidak ada salahnya kan untuk menyapa? Dia juga sangat nyaman jadi teman bicara."

Jongin hanya diam mendengar Kyungsoo dan entah apa Kyungsoo menyadarinya atau tidak tapi Jongin merasa bahwa kini Kyungsoo seperti tengah melebih-lebihkannya. Dan hal itu secara tidak langsung berpengaruh pada hati Jongin. Tidak suka dimana Kyungsoo terlihat jauh lebih dekat dengan orang lain selain dirinya.

"Apa menurutmu Chanyeol benar-benar pria yang sangat baik?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah penuh harap dan hal itu semakin membuat Jongin tidak lagi dapat menyembunyikan ketidak—sukaanya.

"Entahlah, aku hanya tidak suka dia."

Hanya membutuhkan jeda beberapa detik dari ucapannya hingga wajah Kyungsoo yang berseri itu seketika memudar begitu saja. Salahkah?

* * *

Sejak awal mungkin kedeatan mereka telah berubah. Jongin tidak tahu kapan tepatnya. Apakah karena ia yang telah memiliki kekasih sehingga waktunya juga terbagi untuk Luhan atau memang sejak kedekatan Kyungsoo dengan Chanyeol yang membuat Kyungsoo sedikit tidak memiliki waktu untuknya.

Mungkin ini terdengar egois tetapi Jongin merasa kehilangan hanya karena tidak bisa lagi menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersama sahabatnya.

Dulu, kehidupan mereka hanya berada dalam dunia bernama Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Belajar bersama, bermain bersama, pergi ke bioskop bersama, bahkan pergi ke konser idol favorit Kyungsoo pun Jongin selalu setia bersamanya. Hanya berdua dan tidak ada orang lain.

Dan mungkin inilah waktu dimana Jongin merasa kehilangan semuanya. Jongin memang memiliki Luhan—dia adalah kekasihnya. Ia menekankan itu beribu kali hanya untuk membuat dirinya sadar bahwa bukan hanya Kyungsoo dunianya. Tetapi tetap saja, terasa berbeda. Satu hal lagi yang merubah segalanya adalah, tidak ada lagi waktu untuk mengantar—jemput Kyungsoo ke sekolah. Kini telah ada orang lain yang menggantikannya yaitu Chanyeol.

Itu telah terjadi selama seminggu belakangan ini dan Kyungsoo selalu mengatakan; meskipun ia harus menggunakan bus tetapi dia tidak keberatan untuk itu karena dia bersama Chanyeol.

Jika berpikir bahwa hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, jujur saja tidak.

"Kalian bertengkar yah?" tanya Luhan ketika sepulang sekolah.

Jongin yang berjalan seraya menuju tempat motornya terpakir hanya bisa terkekeh ringan. "Siapa yang bertengkar?"

"Ya tentu saja kau dengan Kyungsoo. Tidak mungkin bertengkar denganku kan? Jika seperti itu kita tidak akan pulang seperti ini."

"Memangnya aku seperti tengah bertengkar dengan Kyungsoo apa?" Jongin memberikan helmnya kepada Luhan dan mengajaknya untuk segera naik ketika mereka telah sampai dimana motor Jongin terparkir.

"Bukannya begitu, hanya aneh saja."

"Aneh apa?" tanya Jongin dan Luhan hanya memberenggut lucu membuat Jongin dengan gemasnya mencubit pipi gadis itu. "Jangan berpikiran aneh-aneh ayo pulang."

"Nanti kau akan menjemput Kyungsoo kan?" tanya Luhan sesaat setelah motor Jongin mulai melaju untuk mengantarnya pulang.

"Bukannya dia sealu pulang dengan Chanyeol sekarang?"

Jongin menoleh dan sekilas mendapati wajah berkerut Luhan, dan hal itu membuatnya bingung. "Hei.. apa yang kau bilang. Satu kali, dua kali, ya beberapa kali aku memang sering melihat Kyungsoo pulang bersama Chanyeol tapi dia selalu mengatakannya kepadaku tapi itu juga tidak sering. Makanya aku bertanya kepadamu apa kau tengah bertengkar dengan Kyungsoo kali ini karena dia selalu pulang sendirian."

Tiba-tiba saja Jongin mengerem motornya mendadak ketika ia oleng dan hampir bersenggolan dengan mobil yang tengah melaju di sisi kirinya. Luhan memeikik kaget dan Jogin mengucapkan maaf meskipun dibalas dengan pukulan ringan Luhan.

Kembali ke pembicaraan, Jongin bertanya tentang ucapan Luhan sebelumnya yang membuat ia terkejut. "Kyungsoo pulang sendirian?"

"Kau tidak tahu itu?" tanya Luhan terkejut dan dengan bodohnya Jongin membalas dengan sebuah gelengan. Hal itu kembali membuat Jongin dihadiahi pukulan di bahunya.

"Dasar kau ini, kau bilang Kyungoo tidak bisa pulang sendirian, apalagi sekarang sudah pukul sepuluh malam. Kau membiarkan dia pulang naik bus sendirian?" tanya Luhan dengan nada kemarahan dan hal itu semakin membuat Jongin tidak tenang.

"Nanti akan aku susul, jangan marah," ucap Jongin yang langsung memacu motornya dengan tinggi.

Jongin benar-benar khawatir kali ini.

* * *

Selama perjalanan pulang, Jongin selalu melirik ke arah bus yang menuju arah rumahnya. Berharap bahwa disana ada Kyungsoo tetapi tentu itu adalah ide yang gila. Meskipun kecepatan bus tidak terlalu tinggi, ia juga tidak mungkin mengganggu pengguna jalan lain hanya karena ia menjalankan motornya dengan perlahan. Pada akhirnya Jongin memilih menunggu di halte pemberhentian di sekitar rumahnya karena ia yakin dengan menggunakan bus meskipun Kyungsoo pulang terlebih dulu, gadis itu belum tiba disini.

Setelah dua bus singgah tanpa keberadaan Kyungsoo yang turun akhirnya bus ketiga berhenti dengan kemunculan Kyungsoo disana. Jongin memanggil Kyungsoo ketika dia baru saja turun. Nampak wajah terkejut tergambar disana tetapi hal itu malah membuat Jongin merasa lega bahwa akhirnya ia bisa melihat Kyungsoo kembali dengan keadaan baik-baik saja.

Kyungsoo mungkin terkejut tetapi itu tak berlangsung lama sebelum akhirnya dia kembali tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Jongin. Jongin belum sempat menyapanya lagi ketika Kyungsoo malah berbalik memunggunginya dan beralih melambaikan tangannya ke arah bus yang hendak berjalan. Chanyeol disana, balas melambaikan tangannya dengan senyuman khas yang menunjukan deretan giginya yang rapih. Saat itulah ia sadar bahwa sebenarnya ia telah terlalu dibodohi perasannya akan rasa khawatir. Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak pulang sendirian dan hal itu malah membuatnya kesal.

"Kau sedang apa disini?" tanya Kyungsoo ketika bus itu berlalu pergi.

Jongin seharusnya menjawab bahwa ia khawatir, ia hampir ketakutan, ia bahkan harus melajukan sepeda motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi hanya untuk memastikan Kyungsoo pulang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Tetapi sekarang ia malah merasa marah. Entah kepada Kyungsoo yang pulang bersama Chanyeol, Luhan yang telah membohonginya atau drinya sendiri yang dibutakan oleh kecemasan.

Tidak ada kesan ramah atau kehangatan seperti biasa. Dengan dinginnya Jongin berkata, "bukan urusanmu."

* * *

Ada yang salah dengan perasaannya kali ini. Kenyataan bahwa Kyungsoo terlihat sangat bahaga selain bersama dirinya membuat Jongin gelisah. Ada sisi dimana ia ingin terus berada di samping gadis itu, menemaninya, bercanda bahkan saling berbagi minuman bersama tetapi di sisi lain Kyungsoo telah mendapatkan seseorang yang telah mengisi poisisi Jongin dan untuk Jongin ia telah memiliki Luhan.

Semua ide gila ini bermula dari Luhan. Dia merencanakan untuk melakukan kencan ganda sebelum ujian berlangsung minggu depan. Meskipun awalnya Jongin menolak tetapi tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa ia juga ingin tahu sejauh mana kedekatan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sekarang. Apakah mereka benar-benar telah berkencan atau justru telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Meskipun Jongin dan Kyungsoo telah saling mengenal satu sama lain bahkan tak canggung hanya untuk bercanda bersama, berbeda kali ini dimana keduanya sama-sama seolah saling menghindari satu sama lain. Sejak malam itu ketika Jongin mulai mengacuhkannya, sepertinya Kyungsoo mulai merasa canggung hanya untuk sekedar bersapa saja.

Kecanggungan itu malah semakin membuat Jongin terganggu ketika Chanyeol pergi untuk memesan tiket bioskop dan Luhan yang pergi ke toilet. Mereka berdua duduk di meja yag sama, saling terdiam satu sama lain dan mencoba mengalihkan tatapannya mengitari _foodcourt_ yang tengah mereka tempati saat ini. Mereka seolah tidak saling mengenal dimana fakta bahwa 12 tahun perkenalan mereka bukanlah hal yang penting kali ini. Barulah saat itu juga Jongin menyesali akan sikapnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Jongin yang menarik perhatian Kyungsoo untuk menatapnya. "Aku mungkin sudah bersikap sangat menyebalkan akhir-akhir ini jadi maaafkan aku."

Kyungsoo hanya diam seraya menatap Jongin lekat untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya dia tersenyum. Senyum tipis yang bahkan tidak dapat Jongin pahami. "Tidak apa-apa."

Hanya itu yang diucapkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin merasa ia telah benar-benar berada di jalan buntu untuk memulai kembali percakapan mereka. Apapun selain kebisuan yang menyebalkan ini. Aenh ketika mereka sama sekali tidak akan berhenti bicara satu sama lain, sekarang hanya ada sepatah dua patah yang keluar dari bibir mereka. Seharusnya Jogin tidak membiarkan kesempatan ini dibuang sia-sia akan tetapi sampai kedatangan Chanyeol dan Luhan, ia masih tetap diam.

Senyuman Kyungsoo telah kembali. Gadis itu bisa kembali bicara dan bercanda kali ini. Tetapi bukan untukmya tetapi untuk Chanyeol. Apa ini benar-benar namanya cemburu?

"Jongin," Luhan memanggilnya dan itu mampu mengalihkan perhatian Jongin dari Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang telah bergegas pergi.

Jongin menoleh dan mendaati Luhan sudah menenteng tasnya dan berdiri untuk mengajak Jongin pergi juga."Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luha dengan wajah cemas.

Jongin hanya diam, memerhatikan wajah kecemasan Luhan yang malah semakin menggerogoti perasaan bersalahnya. Disini ia telah memiliki Luhan dan sekarang ia malah memandang gadis lain degan sebuah kecemburuan. Pantaskah ia menjadi seorang pria?

Secara perlahan Jongin tahu bahwa bukan hanya Kyungsoo yang telah disakitinya. Tetapi ia juga memiliki Luhan yang secara perlahan mungkin telah tersakiti karena kebohongan perasaan yang dimilikinya untuk orang lain—untuk Kyungsoo.

* * *

Sudah pukul dua belas malam lebih dan Jongin masih merasa resah dengan perasaannya kali ini. Ia tidak dapat berhenti memikirkan bagaimana bahagianya Kyungsoo ketika bersama Chanyeol. Semua tawanya, candaannya, tatapannya, dulu itu semua hanya diberikan kepada Jongin tetapi kini Kyungsoo telah memberikannya kepada orang lain.

Jongin mungkin egois. Ia memiliki Luhan yang telah memberinya begitu banyak perhatian sebagai seorang kekasih tetapi ia juga tidak ingin kehilangan perhatiannya dari Kyungsoo. Pria yang masih memikirkan gadis lain ketika ia telah memiliki kekasih, itu sudah cukup menjelakan bahwa Jongin adalah pria paling egois di dunia ini.

Ia menatap sebingkai foto yang terpajang di kamarnya. Itu adalah foto kelulusannya bersama Kyungsoo ketika mereka lulus di sekolah menengah pertama. Menatap lekat-lekat foto itu, Jongin bertanya apakah ia benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan senyuman itu untuknya? Terlebih ketika hubungan persahabatan mereka mulai merenggang. Jongin sadar bukan hanya ia yang takut kehilangan Kyungsoo, ia juga takut kehilangan semua yang telah terjalin diantara mereka. Bukan hanya sebuah ikatan persahabatan tetapi ikatan lain yang mugkin mereka coba sembunyikan

Jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang hanya dengan memikirkan itu. Bagaimana bisa perasaan ini muncul? Sejak kapan dan bagaimana bisa? Jongin bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana semua ini bermula tetapi kecemburuan ketika melihat Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol bersama itu benar-benar nyata dirasakannya.

Ada masa dimana semua yang Jongin anggap baik-baik saja sebenarnya tidak terlihat baik. Hubungan pershabatannya bukan lagi sekedar pertemanan biasa. Meski Jongin berusaha untuk mengelaknya, ia tidak membohongi perasaannya sendiri bahwa semuanya telah berganti menjadi rasa suka, ingin memiliki dan ingin mengasihi.

Cinta, bila ini benar-benar cinta Jongin belum siap untuk mendapatkan kehilangan lainnya.

Ponselnya berdering dan Jongin mengernyit mendapati nama Kyungso berada di dalam panggilan itu. Jongin hanya diam untuk beberapa saat keika ponsel itu masih terus berdering dalam genggamannya. Butuh waktu lama bagi Jongin berpikir sebelum akhirnya mengangkatnya dengan jantung yang kembali berdebar tak menetu.

" _Jongin, kau belum tidur?"_ tanyanya dengan lriih.

"Belum, aku sedang tidak bisa tidur. Dan bagaimana dengan kau? Kenapa kau tidak tidur? Ini sudah tengah malam."

" _Aku tidak bisa tidur_."

Memang beberapa hari terakhir ini mereka tak lagi dekat satu sama lain seperti biasanya tetapi tetap saja kebiasaan di antara mereka tidak akan berubah. Ketika Kyungsoo tidak bisa tidur cepat, Jongin akan selalu setia menemani gadis itu meski ia sendiri terserang rasa kantuk luar biasa. Apapun yang dilakukannya hanya untuk mendengarkan sahabatnya itu bicara panjang lebar hingga akhirnya dia tidur dengan sendirinya dan Jongin benar-benar merindukan hal itu lagi kali ini.

"Ada masalah?" tanya Jongin menebak apa yang menyebabkan Kyungsoo tidak bisa tidur kali ini.

" _Ya,"_ balas Kyungsoo. _"Aku sedang bingung kali ini."_

"Ada apa?"

" _Ini tentang Chanyeol, dia menyatakan perasaannya tadi saat pulang."_

Seketika debaran jantung Jongin yang bertalu tiba-tiba saja berhenti begitu saja. Menekannya membuat Jongin sendiri merasakan kelu di lidahnya hingga tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

" _Aku benar-benar bingung kali ini. Aku pikir semuanya tidak akan sejauh ini tetapi aku selalu menginat perkataanmu bahwa kau tidak menyukainya."_

Jongin semakin menyesal, jadi selama ini kerenggangan di antara mereka, bahkan ketika dengan canggung Kyungsoo selalu menjaga jarak dirinya dengan keberadaan Chanyeol; itu semua karena Kyungsoo benar-benar menganggap serius perkataannya tentang Jongin yang tidak menyukai Chanyeol. Jongin seharusnya senang menyadari itu tetapi Kyungsoo bahkan tidak bisa menjauhi Chanyeol ketika dia sendiri tahu bahwa Jongin tidak menyukainya, ada perasaan lain yang tiba-tiba mulai ditakutinya dan dengan ragu Jongin baru membuka bibirnya untuk bertanya.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan kau? Kau menyukainya?" tanya Jongin ragu dengan uara yang benar-benar hampir tercekat di ujung tenggrokaknya.

Butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Bahkan tanpa sadar Jongin telah mulai meremas kuat-kuat ponsel yang masih dalam genggamanya itu.

" _Jongin, aku menyukainya."_

Hanya itu saja sudah mampu meruntuhkan hatinya saat itu juga. Jongin merasa bingung, ia membuka bibirnya tapi tidak tahu apa yang harus diucapkan kali ini. Mungkin hatinya mengatakan tidak tetapi isi pikirannya mengatakan bahwa inilah kebahagiaan yang sepantasnya Kyungsoo dapatkan. Sebuah cinta dari seseorang yang membuat Kyungsoo menyukainya juga. Itu bukanlah Jongin tetapi Chanyeol.

"Kyungsooku.. kau sudah bisa jatuh cinta sekarang," Jongin berusaha untuk bersikap biasa saja dengan candaannya kali ini tetapi sebaliknya hal itu malah menyesakkan hatinya dengan suara yang terlalu lirih.

Mungkin hanya ini yang bisa Jongin miliki atas Kyungsoo—hanya sebagai seorang sahabat.

* * *

Semuanya kembali menjadi sepreti biasanya. Kini Jongin mulai menerima kenyataan bahwa Kyungsoo tengah mencoba membuka hatinya untuk seseorang. Tetapi hal itu tak langsung membuat Jongin bertingkah seperti sebelumya. Secara perlahan Jongin mulai menerimanya dan kembali menjadi sahabat yang akan selalu ada ketika Kyungsoo membutuhkannya.

Hubungannya dengan Luhan juga bisa dibilang bak-baik saja. Bahkan setelah ujian selesai dilangsungkan Jongin masih tetap mengantar Luhan pulang sepeti biasanya. Meskipun ada beberapa hal dari sikap Luhan yang nampak tidak biasa bagi Jongin, ia tetap menganggap bahwa itu hanya pengaruh dari ketegangan akan ujian masuk perguruan tinggi nanti yang juga akan segera dilaksanakan.

Hari ini Jongin mengantar Luhan seperti biasanya, tetapi bukan ucapan pamit Luhan justru menahan Jongin untuk tidak terburu-buru pergi. Ia mengatakan ada yang hal yang ingin dia bcarakan dan entah kenapa hal itu malah membuat perasaan Jongin tak tenang.

"Jongin, aku tahu kau menyukaiku dan aku berterima kasih dengan semua yang telah kau berikan untukku. Tetapi perasaanku mengatakan kau tidak nyaman dengan ini semua."

Jongin hanya diam di atas motornya ketika Luhan kembali bicara dengan begitu sangat tenang. "Aku pikir aku tidak bisa menjadi seseorang yang pantas kau perhatikan selama ini. Bahkan cara kau memandangku, itu semua berbeda dari apa yang kau berikan kepadanya."

"Apa kau membicarakan orang lain kali ini?" tanya Jongin.

"Aku membicarakan Kyungsoo," balas Luhan yang seketika membuat Jongin bungkam. "Meskipun aku ada disana, kau tetap melihat Kyungsoo sebagai satu-satunya gadis yang ada di sekitarmu. Aku hanya tidak percaya dengan hubungan laki-laki dan perempuan yang dibatasi ikatan persahabatan. Melihat kalian aku sadar persahabatan itu tidak ada di antara kalian."

Jongin mengernyit tak paham dengan ucapan Luhan kali ini. Ia menarik legan Luhan mendekat.

"Lu, apa yang kau bicarakan? Kenapa kau harus membahas Kyungsoo kali ini?"

"Karena aku tahu kau menyukainya," ucapnya dengan tenang dan Jongin semakin membatu karena itu. "Kau menyukainya secara tak sadar, bahkan kau selalu menunjukkan sikap ke-tidak-sukaanmu kepada Chanyeol setiap saat, entah kepadaku atau kepada Kyungsoo. Kau benar-benar tidak ingin Kyungsoo bersamannya, bukan?"

Secara perlahan Luhan melepaskan genggaman Jongin pada legannya dan kini ialah yang beralih megggenggam tangan Jongin dengan lembut.

"Maaf aku sudah membuatmu bingung tetapi aku tidak ingin kau membohongi perasaanmu sendiri dan juga membohongi perasaanku. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu menyesal bahkan mengatakan bahwa kau telah menyakitiku karena aku telah mengatakan semua ini. Aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi pengahalang di antara kalian berdua."

"Luhan.. berhentilah. Apa yang kau bicarakan, aku kekasihmu."

"Aku tahu itu, tetapi itu tidak sepantasnya untukku." Luhan tersenyum tipis lalu mengusap lembut punggung tangan Jongin. "Jangan merasa bersalah, kumohon. Aku sudah memikirkan matang-matang semua ucapaanku. Kau tidak menyakitiku, aku baik-baik saja. Lagipula sejak dulu bukan Kyungsoo yang ada di antara hubungan kita tetapi aku adalah orang lain yang memasuki hubungan kalian. Itu tidak seperti kyungsoo merebutmu dariku."

Setelah itu dengan perlahan Luhan melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Jongin. Kembali tersenyum manis bahwa semua yang dikatakannya seperti bukan sebuah kalimat perpisahan di antara mereka. Meskipun Luhan tersenyum tetapi Jongin masih bisa mendapati genangan air mata yang berada di pelupuk matanya.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih kepadamu Jongin, aku harap kau tidak membohongi perasaamu kepada Kyungsoo kali ini sebelum kau menyesali semuanya karena telah terlambat."

"Lu..," bisik Jongin dan Luhan kembali tersenyum seraya melambaikan tangannya.

"Semoga kau bahagia Jongin, selamat malam."

Pada akhirnya malam itu adalah malam dimana Jongin benar-benar telah melakukan sesuatu yang ditakutinya beberapa pekan terakhir ini. Mesipun gadis itu masih tersenyum dikala perpisahannya, gadis itu juga menangis karena dirinya. Jongin telah menyakitinya.

Ia menyakiti Luhan karena sebenarnya ia telah mencintai Kyungsoo.

* * *

Tidak ada lagi kegiatan pergi ke sekolah setelah ujian selesai dilaksanakan. Bahkan untuk kegiatan mengantar jemput Kyungsoo ataupun Luhan. Hubungannya dengan Luhan juga sudah berkahir sekitar satu minggu yang lalu dan ia masih belum bica menceritakan itu kepada siapapun termasuk itu adalah Kyungsoo. Ya, terliebih karena gadis itu kini telah memiliki kesibukannya sediri beberapa hari terkahir ini. Jadi dibandingkan untuk pergi keluar, Jongin memilih untuk begelung dengan selimut di kamarnya dan tidur sepajang hari.

Tetapi pagi ini ketenangannya harus berganti menjadi sebuah kebisingan ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka keras dan merasakan seseorang tengah berjingkat-jingkat di atas kasurnya membuat Jongin terbangun saat itu juga.

Tanpa menoleh ia sudah tahu sipa pelakunya.

"Kim jongin! Kim Jongin! Kim Jongin!" panggilnya berulang kali dan Jongin semakin merapatan selimutnya untuk kembali tidur.

"Heiii beruang pemalas.. ayo bangun," ucap Kyungsoo seraya menarik selimut yang Jongin coba cengkram.

"Berisik, pulang sana aku mau tidur!" ucap Jongin dan bukannya pergi, Kyungoo malah semakin menjadi, menggoda Jongin untuk cepat bangun sekarang juga.

Kyungsooo memukul keras-keras tubuh Jogin dengan bantal dan hal itu akhirnya menelan habis kesabaran Jongin hingga akhirnya bangun dan menatap Kyungsoo kesal dengan wajah mengantuk. Tidak peduli dengan kekesalan Jongin. Kyungsoo langsung duduk di ranjang Jongin dan memberikan satu porsi besar ayam goreng pada pangkuan Jongin yang masih tertutupi selimut.

"Apa ini?"

"Tentu saja ini ayam."

Jongin berdecak, "Ya, aku tahu ini ayam tapi dalam rangka apa kau memberikannya untukku?"

Kyungsoo nampak tengah berpikir dan tiba-tiba saja ekspresinya berubah berseri-seri dengan semburuat merah di pipinya. Jongin melirik dan mengernyit sesaat tak mengerti dengan sikapnya kali ini.

"Jangan bertingkah sok manis seperti itu, jelek sekali," komentar Jongin yang langsung menyantap satu potong ayam yang diberikan Kyungsoo.

Wajah Kyungsoo berubah memberenggut tak terima. Dia merebut sekotak ayam itu dari pangkuan Jongin dan memeluknya erat. Jongin menatap itu tak terima dan kembali menarik ayam yang sengaja di berikan Kyungsoo ke dalam pangkuannya lagi.

"Berikan ayamku!" teriak Kyungsoo kesal.

"Sudah kumakan..," dan Jongi menggigiti semua potongan ayam itu secara asal.

"Dasar jorok, cuci muka dulu baru makan!"

"Sudah terlanjur," jawabnya cuek dan Kyungsoo ergidik untuk itu. Jongin menikmati ayam itu dengan lahap dan kembali menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah berseri-seri kembali. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku? Ini bukan hari ulang tahunku bukan?"

"Yah.. kalo ini hari ulang tahunmu kau yang jahat tidak memberiku kado ulang tahun lebih dulu," jawab Kyungsoo dan Jongin hanya bisa menyeringai.

"Jadi apa?" tanya Jongin lagi.

"Aku sudah resmi berpacaran dengan Chanyeol," ucapnya penuh riang dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Jongin berhenti mengunyah ayamnya. Menatap dalam diam atas ucapan Kyungsoo. Resmi. Jadi mereka benar-benar telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Jatungnya berhenti berdetak dan ia tidak tahu reaksi apa yag seharusnya ia tunjukan kepada Kyungsoo kali ini. Sadar bahwa Jongin hanya diam saja degan ucapannya, Kyungsoo segera memukul belakang kepala Jongin.

Ekpresi macam apa itu? Kau tidak senang kalau sekarang aku sekarang memiliki kekasih? Jadi sekarang kita sudah sama-sama tidak sendiri."

Jongi tertegun Kyungsoo belum tahu tentang hubungannya dengan Luhan dan sudah dipastikan Luhan juga tetap diam akan perpisahan ini dan tidak menceritakan kepada siapapun.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyungsoo ketika Jongin menyimpan potongan ayamnya.

"maaf, tapi hubunganku dengan Luhan sudah berakhir."

Kyungsoo tertegun, ia menunjukkan ekrpei sedihnya dengan menggigit bibirnya. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu."

Jongin hanya tersenyum tipis. "Sudahlah tidak apa-apa, ngomog-ngomong selamat untukmu," ucap Jongin meski ada kepahitan yang ada dalam ucapannya kali ini.

Luhan, bahkan setelah ia melepaskannya, Jongin masih belum bisa mendapatkan kesempatan ini untuk kembali merebut hati Kyungsoo. Jongin tidak bisa. Jongin tidak berhasil mendapatkan hatinya. Inilah kali pertama bagi Jongin untuk mengenal rasa sakit hati itu.

" _Lu, sepertinya aku sudah mendapatkan karmaku karena telah mencintai Kyungsoo dan menyakitimu."_

* * *

My Soul I

* * *

"Kim Jongin, kau bilang kau memiliki rahasia?" tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba membuat kesadaran Jongin kembali. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang menunggu ucapnnya dan keraguan itu kembali datang.

Ya, Jongin memang menyukai Kyungsoo, ia juga mencintainya tetapi ia berada pada posisi dimana ia tak seharusya muncul dalam hubungan Kyungsoo dan juga Chanyeol. Melepaskan adalah hal yang palig sulit dilakukan. Tetapi kali ini Jongin harus segera menghilangkan keegoisaannya untuk memiliki Kyungsoo sebagai miliknya.

"Aku cemburu," ucap Jongin lirih. "Aku.. aku cemburu karena kau tidak bisa memelukku seperti Hoocho sekarang."

Kyungsoo tertawa seketika, merasa geli atas ucapan Jongin yang tidak ada keseriusannya sama sekali. "Aku bisa," Kyungsoo melepaskan Hoocho dalam pangkuanya dan berjala mendekati Jongin. Saat itu juga Kyungsoo memberi sebuah pelukan hangat kepada Jongin yang semakin Jongin pahami sebagai sebuah pelukan perpisahan seorang sahabat. Tidak lebih.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik," ucap Jongin sekali lagi dan Kyungsoo mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

"Aku bisa."

Jongin sudah cukup senang melihat gadis itu tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia meskipun itu bukan karenanya. Jongin akan bersedia melepaskannya asalkan bisa melihat Kyungso bahagia. Meskipun Kyungsoob ukan milikya, suatu hari nanti Jongin berharap Kyungsoo bisa berada disini bersamanya.

Bukan hanya dibatasi oleh kata sahabat.

* * *

END

* * *

Halo..

Jadi sebenarnya aku datang karena sedang kehilangan ide untuk lanjutin cerita yang lain tapi yang ada malah nulis ff segantung ini. Oke, buat yang protes sama endingnya atau tiba-tiba langsung nagih sequel, yang sabar aja.. semuanya juga butuh cerita yang happy ending—ya itu kalo aku bisa nulisnya dalam keadaan sadar *memang lo nulis ini dalam keadaan apa put -_-

Aku juga disini mau minta maaf karena pasti banyak yang nunggu ff-ku yang belum lanjut lagi sampai sekarang termasuk yang di ffn ini. Jujur aja aku kehilangan akses buat bisa masuk ffn lagi dan baru bisa setelah mengganti ulang semua kata sandi. Ya intinya sih lupa sama password jadi ya gitu malah males ngurusnya, tapi ya sayang juga kalo dibiarin gitu aja kan cerita disini meski belum sampe setengah jalannya.

Dan tentang cerita ini, banyak yang minta aku buat nulis genre school-life dan aku mau jujur kalo aku gak bisa nulis genre remaja atau anak sekolahan dan cinta-cinta gemesinnya. Aku payah di fluff TT makanya aku selalu gagal buat kisah cinta manis khas remaja di ff. Jadi tema friendzone mungkin lebih cocok buat aku tulis dan ya hasilnya begini.

 _Dear nvandry, jangan nagih ff dan langsung mukulin kalo hasilnya malah se-hurt ini. Janji kok ada versi happy endingnya meski gak tau kapan :'D_

Untuk yang nunggu semua fanficku untuk di lanjut entah itu di wattpad atau ffn mohon ditunggu saja. Waktu buat nulis makin sedikit dan ideku selalu mentok tiap buka file. Jadi mohon maaf atas keterlambatannya.

Salam blossom~


End file.
